If I Could
by Edward Sam Mustang
Summary: Edward Elric is going home o the one she loves. RoyxfemmeEd


"That will be 20 Franks ma'am" said the cashier to Edward who in turn handed over 20 Franks then grabbed her bags and started to walk down the street in her brown slacks with a white dress top under a matching brown vest and brown trench coat with her golden pony tail swaying in the wind behind her.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Edward stops outside of a flower shop to chat to a woman, who looks exactly like Gracia

"Your thinking about him again are you not?" stated Gracia as she looked at Edward with concern written across her face.

"Yeah" replied Edward with sadness evident in her voice, before shaking her head sharply

"Then go see him" said Gracia as she put her delicate hand on Edwards shoulder.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

"I can't, it's impossible" stated Edward as she covered Gracias hand with her own and squeezed it before removing it and continuing on up to her apartment

" If you really love him then nothing's impossible" said Gracia with a soft smile that covered the worry she held for the young lady.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

Edward twisted her keys in the lock to unlock the door then pushed it open and entered the apartment that she shared with Alfons Heiderich of Munich, in a world where neither alchemy or _HE_ exist

"Edward sit down, we need to talk" ordered Alfons as he looked at Edward with a sad smile as she sat down

"Of course, what is it we need to talk about?" inquired Edward as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably

"You said that some of the people you know here are exact copies of the people from where you come from right?" asked Alfons with a determined look gleaming in his eyes

"Yes, that's right, but why did you want to know?" countered Edward who was starting to get a really bad feeling.

"And the man that you love, this Roy, is in that world? Right?" pushed Alfons as he leaned forward in his seat.

"H..How do you know that name?" stuttered Edward as tears sprang to her golden eyes that reflected pain and sadness in them.

"They were written in a book that you have here" answered Alfons truthfully as he stood up and walked around the table to embrace Edward in a hug.

"You shou-"started Edward before she was cut off by Alfons

"But I did and there is a way for you to get back to him" interrupted Alfons

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

"There's no point, I need a sacrifice and I don't want to kill anybody any more" whispered Edward as the tears in her eyes finally started to fall.

"Use Me" stated Alfons in pleading voice as he tightened his arms around Edward

"NO! I won't use you" shouted Edward as she struggled to get out of Alfons's embrace

"Edward please, I want you to be happy and besides we both know I'm dying" stated Alfons as he released his hold on Edward

"Why?" asked Edward as she just stood there limp

"Because I know that you won't forget me, go draw the circle Edward, the circle that will make both of us happy" stated Alfons in a soft voice as he pushed Edward in the direction of the study.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Alfons stood in the middle of the circle with a smile on his face with Edward beside him

"Thank you" said Edward as she hugged Alfons tightly.

"For what?" asked Alfons in a light voice as he returned Edward hug

"Everything"

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

They were surrounded by a light Edward felt Alfons disappear from her grasp, she felt like she was falling

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

When the feeling stopped, she was standing in the middle of the street in front of Central Head Quarters

'I...I'm back" thought Edward in shock as she looked around, everything was the way she remembered it.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, IDon't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

Edward started to walk down the streets at a brisk pace, turning left and right, slowly, her pace picked up speed.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

The streets turned into blocks as the minutes felt like hours. As Edward lost herself in the hustling of the people as she wove through.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

'I'm almost there just a few more minutes' thought Edward as tears started to form in her eyes as she turned right.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

Edward walked up to a house and knocked on the door a couple of times waiting anxiously for the person to answer the door. The door opened revealing a black head with matching black eyes in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black wife beater top

Edward could only breathe one thing "Roy"

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles_

"Edward is that you" asked Roy almost afraid to believe the sight before him was real and that Edward was really back

"Roy, it's me, always me" cried Edward as she wrapped her arms tightly around Roy as tears of happiness finally fell from her eyes, only to have Roy lift her chin up and claim her lips with his.

_If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_


End file.
